


Panic!

by out_there



Category: Eureka
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-22
Updated: 2008-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_there/pseuds/out_there
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you over your homosexual panic?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panic!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/gifts).



> Seeing as how I still haven't seen S2, consider this set sometime vaguely after S1. No spoilers. Written for [](http://celli.livejournal.com/profile)[**celli**](http://celli.livejournal.com/).

The trouble with having a bright, precocious teenaged daughter was that sometimes ridiculous things came out of her mouth. Yesterday morning, it had been the issue of dyeing her hair red and green ("You want to argue for red or for green?" Jack had asked, confused, and got the eye roll of parental uncoolness and a sigh, followed by, "Both. They'd do them in zig-zags, and--"). This morning was worse.

This morning was: "Are you over your homosexual panic?"

After he finished choking on his cereal and mopped most of the milk off his shirt with a napkin, Jack stared at her.

Zoe just grinned back. "Well? Are you?"

"Where would you--" Jack spluttered. "Why would you-- How did this-- What are you--"

"Dad," Zoe replied, stretching the word into two syllables. "If you want me to answer a question, you've got to get to the end of it."

Jack took three deep breaths (the first to stop the unmanly spluttering, the second to stop panicking, and the third to pick one question and see it through). "Where would you get an idea like that?"

"Jo."

Jack realised he was waving the spoon in a menacing manner, and set it down on the bench. "Where would Jo get an idea like that?"

"She said, and I quote," Zoe said, raising purple-painted fingernails to form air-quotation marks, "'Kissing Nathan Stark might have sent him into a homosexual panic. Don't let him kill himself with beer and football.'"

Jack opened his mouth. An embarrassing squeaking sound came out.

It went against the in-charge style of parenting he tried to maintain.

"So," Zoe said, either sensing a weakness or trying to snap him out of it, "can I dye my hair red and green?"

"No!"

"Come on. Cassie at school got hers done in purple and blue and--"

"No, Zoe," Jack said in his best Stern Parent Voice. Since coming to Eureka, he'd discovered demanding answers was usually the only way to make sense of a situation. It had worked so far, so he took a deep breath (this one for courage) and asked, "How did Jo know about that anyway? And for the record, he kissed me, not the other way around."

"Well," Zoe said, using that syllable stretching technique again. "You remember the body-switching thing, and Allison ended up in Fargo's body and Fargo was in Allison's?"

"Yeah," Jack said, because the image of Allison (or her body, at least) teetering around in high heels and constantly tugging at her snug-fitting outfit was something he wasn't likely to forget.

"It happened to Jo, too."

Jack blinked. For a wonderful moment, he didn't understand. Then the pieces shifted together and he felt his stomach drop to his ankles. "She swapped with Stark?"

Zoe tried to grin and shrug at the same time. "Um, yeah?"

"All day, nobody bothered to tell me?"

"There were government officials inspecting that day, so it wasn't like they could--"

"I spent all day chasing Dr Marcello and getting that fixed! I'm the Sherriff, it's not like I would have told anyone--" Flailing his hands, Jack stopped. That really wasn't the point here. "Jo kissed me?"

Again, there was a smiling shrug from Zoe. "She thought it would be funny."

"Was it?"

"Apparently. Jo also says you're a good kisser and it's a pity you're not her type."

"She did it for a laugh, and. Oh." Jack froze, remembering. Then he grabbed his jacket and sprinted for the door.

Behind him, he heard, "Dad, where are you going?"

"Stark's office," he yelled back. "I need to get to Nathan's emails before he does!"

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback can be left here or on [Livejournal](http://out-there.livejournal.com/1005003.html?mode=reply).


End file.
